


Confidence Lost [podfic]

by speakingwosound (sev313)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), White Collar
Genre: Amnesia, Crossover, Detective Comics, Drama, Family, Gen, Identity Issues, New York City, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Secret Identity, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sev313/pseuds/speakingwosound
Summary: Podfic of Confidence LostEverything about Neal Caffrey’s past prior to his 18th birthday is a mystery, even to him. However, when someone unexpectedly recognizes him by a name that he has never used as an alias before, he learns that the biggest con of his life is literally his life.





	Confidence Lost [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dema/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Confidence Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/217666) by [C_R_Scott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_R_Scott/pseuds/C_R_Scott). 



> This was recorded for demad69 for [Fandom Tumps Hate](http://fandomtrumpshate.tumblr.com/). Thank you for commissioning this! And thank you to C_R_Scott, who have you permission to have this fic podfic-ed ages ago. Sorry it took so long!

Confidence Lost, by C__R_Scott. Recorded by speakingwosound as a gift for demad69 as part of the Fandom Trumps Hate exchange.

Length: 6 hrs & 31 min  


Media Fire Line: [Confidence Lost [223 MB]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/18fijbs34n01qxu/01_Confidence_Lost.mp3)


End file.
